1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover that fully conceals a striker for, e.g., a tailgate latch, a car door, or a removable car seat attachment. The cover includes a dual hinged striker cover portion and an associated hole cover that fully conceals the striker from the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Striker covers have been used to protect striker assemblies from water and other contaminants, and further to enhance the overall appearance of the striker assemblies to the user. Most of the known covers protect only the inner workings of the striker assemblies while offering no protection to the striker itself. Most striker covers have a “key hole” that allows the cover to rotate around the striker, but fails to fully hide the striker assembly from the user.
There are some striker cover mechanisms that cover the entire striker assembly, including the striker. Generally, these striker cover mechanisms include a pair of individual cover members that appear to move independently of one another, and (in general) the same downward direction when depressed by a locking member. Once moved, the individual cover members expose and flank a centrally located striker. An example of such a striker cover is disclosed in JP2004044258 and shown in FIGS. 8 and 9.
There is a need in the art for a striker cover that covers the entire striker assembly and that is simpler to manufacturer than the prior art disclosed above.